1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composition, a thin film including the composition, and an organic light-emitting device including the composition or the thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. OLEDs also exhibit excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and can produce full-color images.
For example, an organic light-emitting device may include an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer disposed between the anode and the cathode and may further include an emission layer. The organic light-emitting device may also include a hole transport region disposed between the anode and the emission layer, and an electron transport region disposed between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes injected from the anode are transported to the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons injected from the cathode are transported to the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as the holes and electrons, can then recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
Various types of organic light emitting devices are known. However, there still remains a need in OLEDs having low driving voltage, high efficiency, high brightness, and long lifespan.